Fin proche mais regrets reste
by vidackt
Summary: Kaï retrouve une ex et encore esce qu'ils avaient vraiment rompus?Elle est malade et ils doivent tenir leurs promesses envers elle.cava devenir du yaoi vers le fin....
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Beyblade

Bon ma deuxième Fanfic mais là sur Beyblade...

Je n'ai vue que la saison 1 je crois celle qui passé sur France 3 mais qui passe plus et je sais pas où télécharger les épisodes donc si vous avez une idée...J'attends la réponses.(en gros je cherche à voir tous les épisodes en français ou avec sous titres français.)

Un coup de téléphone

un portable qui vibre fort, une main le prenant en marmonnant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pas possible du matin. Des cheveux clairs à foncé ébouriffés, des yeux endormis.

"Hallo?( se redresse au bout de quelques secondes)

Vraiment?

Oui d'accord( d'une voix plus douce)

A demain alors.

Oui, pas de problèmes."

Kaï raccroche, il soupire et se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller.

Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Je me demande pourquoi maintenant. J'aimerais tellement que ça n'arrive pas. Je vais devoir revoir les autres gugus. J'ai apprécié que tu m'appelles, il y avait si longtemps que nous nous étions pas parlés.

Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est la tournure que ça va prendre. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça.

Kaï finit par se rendormir.

Tyson continue de dormir en ronflant, Ray commence à s'étirer, Max dort en prenant Kenny pour une peluche.Ce dernier essaye de s'échapper de son emprise car il était réveillé. Il se faisait carrément étranglé par Maxou. Il réussit à se dégager et partit dans la cuisine.

Il ne vit pas leur chef, il se questionna, il alla frapper à la chambre de Kaï et n'entendit rien, il entra doucement pour voir ce qui se passé et vit son capitaine dormir encore profondément.

Il referma la porte et vit le reste de l'équipe debout et étonnés. Kenny hausse les épaules, Max et Tyson sautent de joie en étouffant leur cris avec leurs oreillets(qu'ils avaient bien pris soin de prendre avec eux) et Ray et Kenny se demandent ce qui se passe. Ces derniers décidèrent de demander à leur chef une explication.

Max et Tyson retournent dormir mais sur le canapé. Ray prépare le déjeuner et Kenny s'organise pour l'amélioration des toupies avec Dizzy.

A midi, leur capitaine n'est toujours pas réveillé. Cela commence à les inquiétés, ils décident d'aller voir dans sa chambre, il continue de dormir. Ils décident de le laisser dormir voyant qu'il bougeait encore.

+Kaï+

Je me réveille, je regarde l'heure, 14h28, et mince, je suis en retard. Je peux toujours la rejoindre. Je me lève et prends des habits et cours sous la douche. Je me lave vite fait, je m'habille et je sors prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je sors avec mes baskets sur le palier de la porte, je fais vite et commence à courir vers notre point de rendez vous, je regarde partout et ne la vois pas du premier coup d'oeil. Je regarde de nouveaux partout et je finis par la voir en train de jouer sur son portable. Elle l'éteint et regarde autour d'elle pour diriger son regard dans ma direction, elle me sourit.Je reste stupéfait, elle est plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs.

Ses longs cheveux noirs longeant le côté droit de son visage s'arrêtant à sa taille, elle porte un haut noir attaché dans son cou tiré par des ficelles tout le long de son dos pour entourés sa taille avec un pantalon blanc taille basse qui la met bien en valeur.

J'ai mis un T-Shirt noir et un pantalon bleu clair, je porte une chaîne que son demi-frère m'avait offert et une sorte de boucle d'oreille qu'elle m'avait offerte avec quelques dreds que j'ai mis aussi.

Je la rejoins sur le banc, elle me sourit et me saute dessus, elle m'enlace, j'en fais de même. Il y avait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Je regrette que ce soit pour ça qu'on se voient. Tu me souris tendrement, j'effleure ta joue avec toute la tendresse que je peux car je ne veux pas te laisser t'en aller comme ça. Tu es surprise de mon geste mais tu te ressaissies et m'emmène avec toi, en nous tenant la main, je reviens au passé, aux souvenirs ou l'on était ensemble.

Mais es-ce qu'on s'est vraiment quittés?

Tu m'emmènes auprès de ton demi-frère, plus jeune, cheveux noirs en bataille devant son oeil gauche, cheveux courts, et de son petit copain;cheveux bruns longs attachés en queue de cheval. Ils me saluent, j'en fais de même. On va se promener tous les quatres en ville, apparemment, ils ont prévus un cinéma et une pizzéria pour ce soir.

Le film est un chef d'oeuvre d'un auteur dont je ne sais plus le nom mais c'est un film à l'eau de rose. Ca ne l'a fait pas pleurer, c'est déjà ça.

Durant tout le film, elle dort paisiblement, les deux autres s'embrassaient. Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et la resserre un peu plus contre moi, je pose ma tête sur la sienne. Je crois que j'ai finis par m'endormir.

Les garçons nous réveillent. On sort faire les boutiques, la miss à l'air en pleine forme et je crois que je vais mieux aussi.Ca nous as fait du bien. Elle est plus enthousiaste. Les deux toutereaux s'en vont de leurs côtés pour nous laisser seuls. Nous l'avons remarqués. Et puis j'ai remarqué aussi que mon groupe me suivait depuis qu'on est sorti du cinéma.

Je souris à Yoshina et elle paraît déconcertée, je lui chuchote à l'oreille ce qui se passe, elle me sourit à son tour et me chuchote qu'elle a un plan pour les semer. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Elle me tire le bras et m'emmène dans des petites ruelles étroites.

On dirait une course poursuite.Nous atterissons devant la pizzéria. On est essouflés.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous rentrons dans le restaurant et voyons les deux tourtereaux se peloter dans le fond de la salle. On s'asseoit à côté d'eux. Ils s'arrêtent et sont encore rouge. Yoshina me prend par surprise en s'asseyant sur mes genoux. Elle me serre dans ses bras en passant ses bras autour de mon cou,j'y sens son souffle. Elle respire mal,je la serre dans mes bras pour la calmer. Elle se détend.

Je lui dépose des baisers papillons dans le cou,je sens son frisson, il y avait si longtemps,cela me manqué. Son demi-frère me regarde d'un air peu approbateur. Il m'en veut apparemment.

Je regarde dehors et voit mon équipe. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Yoshina et je la sens me tripoter les cheveux, je lui en veux pas. Kato, son demi frère, regarde dans la direction de mon équipe, son petit ami me regarde du coin de l'oeil tout en suivant le mouvement de tête de son amant. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai dit petit ami et non amant au départ; c'est parce qu'il y a longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus et qu'ils sortaient déjà ensemble lorsque je suis arrivé dans la vie de Yoshina ou plutôt qu'elle est arrivée dans la mienne.Je dis amant parce qu'ils s'aiment et ça se voit.

Flashback++

Yoshina est devenue une jeune héritière, tout comme moi je le suis depuis ma naissance. C'était lors d'une de ces soirées mondaines, elle avait énormément d'invités et elle n'avait pas l'air aussi heureuse qu'elle le faisait paraître.

Elle se réfugia sur le balcon où je m'étais installé, elle posa sa flûte de champagne et admira la lune. Son visage éclairée par la lune faisait ressortir ses yeux, ils étaient...envoûtants. Elle ne m'aperçut pas tout de suite. Je la fis tressaillir en la rapprochant de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'avais une envie très soudaine de la tenir dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas pû m'en empêcher.

Elle rougit et je crois que moi aussi, j'étais géné vu la teinte de ses joues. On se détache l'un de l'autre progressivement, je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, ce qui l'a fait rougir et je m'en vais en lui disant à bientôt.

Je l'ai revue lors d'une autre soirée mondaine pour un prétentieux et elle s'était déjà mis à l'écart. Je la rejoins et nous discutons. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant parler. Elle avait même réussi à me faire rire. Je l'approche de moi et dépose un baiser plus longtemps sur sa joue, je la remercie. On continue à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne m'en rends pas compte tout de suite mais elle a commencé à m'étreindre et là je m'en suis rendu compte. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé. Je l'ai rapproché de moi, je l'entends mal respirée, j'essaie de la calmer en la serrant doucement contre moi, elle a moins de mal à respirer mais ça continue et je l'entends me dire merci avec beaucoup de mal. Je lui fais une bise pour qu'elle se calme pour pouvoir parler. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. C'est la première fois que j'étais avec une fille. Je me laisse faire, je m'y sens bien. Elle resserre sa prise et j'en profite pour humer ses cheveux. Ils sentent bon la noix de Coco.

Elle se détache de moi, juste un tout petit peu, juste assez pour qu'elle vienne poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle se recule et attend ma réaction en baissant la tête; je ne la fais pas attendre. Je lui relève la tête avec mes doigts et je l'embrasse de nouveau. Je ne la force pas. On se sépare et je lui souri en lui caressant la joue. Elle me sourit à son tour en étant toute rouge. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et le bout de son nez. Elle m'embrasse avant de s'en aller et de me dire à bientôt. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois à la sortie.C'est là que j'ai vu son demi-frère pour la première fois. Son regard était fuyant. Elle ne me l'a pas présenté. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé. Elle s'est retournée une dernière fois et elle m'a souris. Je m'en vais un peu plus tard.

Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois après en dehors des réceptions entre nous deux pendant les nuits, elle était toujours vêtue d'un pantalon ou d'une jupe avec un chapeau ou un manteau avec une grosse capuche.

Je ne sais pas comment je faisais mais je réussissais toujours à sortir de l'abbaye s'en me faire prendre.

Elle ne me posait pas de questions et moi non plus. On parlait de tout et de rien. J'ai même rigolé plusieurs fois avec elle. J'étais heureux.Oui, heureux. C'était la première fois que je le montrais. Une nuit, elle avait l'air préoccupé, on n'a rien dit. Je l'embrassais ou je la serrais dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je voulais la soutenir. Elle y répondait. Ca m'a préoccupé pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que je la revois lors d'une réception en pleine journée. Là, elle m'a présenté son demi-frère, il est homo, ça, je l'ai découvert plus tard en le voyant embrasser son petit ami Hikato. Ils s'étaient cachés.

Apparemment beaucoup sont homophobes dans cette réception.

Je toussote et dit à Kato que sa demi-soeur le cherche.

Ils se séparent après un dernier baiser et je suis obligé de tenir compagnie à Hikato. On se parle mais sans plus. Kato ne tarde pas à revenir avec Yoshina qui me saute dans les bras tandis que Hikato prnd Kato dans les siens.


End file.
